


Price Willing To Pay:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [2]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Cock Worship, Confession, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, General, Love Confession, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pleasure Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is where <i><b>"Man Up !"</b></i> is left off, Rico & Sonny talk things out, Do they get together?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my Man Up ! series, Read my other one, & enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price Willing To Pay:

*Summary: This is where _**"Man Up !"**_ is left off, Rico  & Sonny talk things out, Do they get together?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my Man Up ! series, Read my other one, & enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*  
  
  
  
"Wow, What the hell was that, Rico ?", Sonny asked with laugh, when they broke the kiss, & he managed to calm his heart rate down, & he smiled shyly, as he watched his friend do the same thing, The African-American Detective smiled a bigger smile of his own, & said this to him, as  a response.  
  
  
  
"That was a way of saying "I love you", Sonny, I have always loved you, & I still do", You mean the world to me, I just recognized how much more, I would never get through these five years without you, I felt alive again, since my brother died, You made that possible, It's something I could never repay you for", He placed a sweet kiss on those tempting lips, as he waits for Sonny to have his say.  
  
  
  
"I feel the same way, Rico, You were amazing during the time I was mourning Caitlin, & you always stood by me, & never let me fall off of the edge, I am really grateful that I met you, I would not change the five years for anything in the world", Rico got emotional on that part, Sonny just reached up, & wiped tears from his eyes, & they smiled at each other, like no one else exist, & they focused on what they wanted, & having their needs met.  
  
  
  
They don't know if it's the heat, that is pulling them to each other, but suddenly they are full of lust & desire for each other, it's becoming too much, & they were getting the clothes off of the other, as they laid on the deck of the **_St. Vitus Dance_** , Sonny was treating his partner, & lover like he was his last meal, giving him such intense pleasure. The Blond smiled wickedly, as he looked at his partner, & treated his delectable nipples to his warm tongue, & teased them, by tugging on them a bit with his teeth.  
  
  
  
"God !", Rico exclaimed, & moaned, as Sonny was using his skill, especially worshiping his cock, & gave it tongue lashes, Then he took him into his mouth without warning, & Rico screamed, "SONNNNNNYYYYYY !!!!!", & he lets out his release, & then he was enjoying his post sexual bliss, & loved it even more, when Sonny laid on top of him, as they watched the stars in silence, they caressed & shared tender kisses, as they were doing this.  
  
  
  
Rico smirked, & flipped them over, & said with a smile, "My turn", & Sonny grasped the support poles with his hands, as Rico made his way up & down his body, giving him pleasure in return, He exclaimed loudly, "RIIIIICCCCCO, SHHHHHIIIIITTT !!!!!!", as he came, & then he went unconcious for the time being, Rico smiled, cause he loves having this effect on him, so he found a washcloth, & quickly cleaned him up, & Sonny woke up, as his chocoloate adonis was helping him to his feet.  
  
  
  
"What about that scotch ?", The Blond asked him with a smile, "Later", Rico said putting the discussion to an end, & they went downstairs, where they used the shower, that could fit both of them, & had round two in it. They both wouldn't let up on the other, & kept on til they were spent, & they washed each other off, & dried each other too, & they went to bed, holding each other. They fell asleep, dreaming of what the future will be like for them, & they dreamed that it will beautiful, bright, & big. They had smiles on their faces, as they slept on in peace, without interruptions, or distractions. It was the kind of price willing to pay itself, so it would be easier on the couple laying on the bed inside of the boat, that is docked at the marina.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
